Money Can't Buy Us Happiness
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: After getting married, DJ and Heather are off for their Honeymoon; however Heather has her mind on other things, the perks of being a newlywed. A Gift for Fulltimereviewer.


**Money Can't Buy Us Happiness.**

**Summery:**** After getting married, DJ and Heather are off for their Honeymoon; however Heather has her mind on other things, the perks of being a newlywed.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Total Drama.**

**A Note:**** Another One-Shot! Again this one is for Fulltimereviewer who gave me three ideas to choose a One-Shot for, but they were all so amazing I have decided to do all three, I've completed one and this is the second.**

**I am also unwell…again! I've got issues I swear! My tonsils are huge, and it's so uncomfortable, plus I've been having some problems with my nose too and that's been hurting like crazy…it hasn't been a good day.**

**I also got sent home early from work…I was too ill to work and I nearly passed out! I'm ok now, I called in sick to work and they understood, I don't know why but with my work place if you call in sick if they don't see you they know your faking it (even though your not) but if they send you home, they'll let you off with anything!**

**But that's enough about me, onto the One-Shot!**

**This was also inspired by an episode of Friends that I watched yesterday and the song 'Price Tag' by Jessie J.**

**And with that, I present to you my next One-Shot, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Heather, honey. It's time to get up".<p>

Heather grunted angrily and turned over in her sleep, the figure next to her, DJ grinned to himself and nudged her again, "Come on" He said kindly to her, "We're going on our Honeymoon!"

Heather opened a bleary eye and sighed, "And whose bright idea was it to book early flights?"

"Not mine!" DJ said quickly, "Remember, they were a gift from your parents, I didn't get to choose the flight times, it was all them".

"They clearly hate me" Heather moaned as she rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.

DJ smiled as he climbed out of bed and turned on the bedside light, causing the room to be filled with light and making Heather duck under her duvet. DJ couldn't help but laugh at this, he looked over at the alarm clock, it had in big red numbers 03:28 on it. He smiled, right on schedule…that is as long as heather decided to stop being whiney and get out of bed.

"I can't wait to get there" DJ exclaimed as he grabbed the clothes he had laid out the night before, he quickly changed the plaid boxers he had slept in last night and swapped them for a pair of white briefs and took off the night undershirt he always wore, revealing his large build, making Heather shift slightly under the covers to peek at him.

"I can see you, you know" DJ said with a smirk as he reached under the covers and grabbed hold of Heather's hands and pulled her out, despite her angry screams and cries.

"DJ! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Heather screamed loudly as DJ came face to face with his wife for the first time that morning.

DJ grinned slightly at the pure fury that was on Heather's face, no matter how angry she got with him he still loved her, he just found the angry faces that she pulled funny and despite the fact that once he used to find them scary, now they were just adorable.

"Heather, we're going on our Honeymoon!" DJ said again, "You're telling me that you're not the slightest bit excited about it?"

"Maybe I would be if I wasn't so tired" Heather pouted as she pulled away from DJ and back towards her bed.

"Heather…" DJ said again as he watched her slender body squirming back under the duvet, with a little groan she responded to her name being called.

"Heather!" DJ said a little louder, causing her to look at him, "We're going to Jamaica in a bit, my birthplace, come you must be the slightest bit excited to go there".

"DJ, no offence but I've been there" Heather moaned, "Remember? During World Tour".

"Yeah…but half that time we were competing against each other; I didn't get to show you the true beauty of it! And believe me it is amazing" DJ explained as he rested a hand on her thigh.

Heather immediately shook him off, "I just don't wanna get up!" She moaned like a little kid.

DJ shook his head, "Fine…then it looks like I'll have to go to Jamaica by myself".

"Ok".

"And I'll have to find someone else to mile high with".

There was a loud thud and in a flash, Heather had jumped out of bed and stormed over to DJ and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Listen to me buddy" She snarled, "I'll be the only one that you do _anything_ in a plane with, got it?"

DJ smiled, "So you're going then?"

Heather quickly nodded and grabbed hold of a pile of clothes that were lying by her side of the bed and changed into them, "Like I'd ever let you get frisky with another girl".

"You know I was joking" DJ murmured, "I just wanted you out of bed".

Heather blinked and looked around the room; sure enough she had been dragged out of bed, she scowled and turned back to DJ.

"Well played" She mumbled as she slowly slinked towards her suitcase, a few items lay outside of it and she hastily stuffed them inside.

"Come on" DJ said as he made his way over to her and took her suitcase for her, "We're going to be late and I think I saw the cab outside".

Heather nodded, "Alright…I hope you know that I will get you back for playing that little trick on me…in case you've forgotten, I'm the queen of revenge!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

* * *

><p>The couple managed to get to the airport in time and Heather and DJ were on time to get checked in, the airport was busy with people all planning to get on the same flight as the couple so they soon found themselves in a long line waiting to get their seats.<p>

While DJ was neatly organizing his and Heather's passports as well as their flight information, Heather was paying a lot more attention to the people around her, there were a few families around with some kids, Heather immediately wrinkled up her nose, there was no one that she was going to spend an entire flight with kids that were screaming for the whole journey.

She then paid attention to the couple in front of them, they had their hands all over each other in a sickeningly sweet way, she had her hands on his shoulders and were delicately rubbing them, while he had his hands resting on her waist and kept on kissing her nose.

Heather rolled her eyes at this sight, yes it was enough to know that they were in love but there was no need for PDA, she wasn't lusting over DJ was she?

This stupid couple were so all over each other that they didn't notice that the check in desk was free, Heather could easily grab DJ and weave around the pair, but he was still to busy fumbling around with their passports to notice what was going on.

She scowled angrily at them and scoffed loudly, hoping that they would hear and pull apart from each other, but no, in fact they started making out with each other.

Frustrated, Heather swung a leg out and kicked the man in the shin, his leg buckled a little and he broke out of the kiss, looking around him trying to find the culprit of the kicking.

Before he could make another move, he noticed that the desk was free, so snaking an arm around his girl, they both moved towards the desk.

"Sorry, didn't see you there" The man said kindly to the check in lady.

"No problem" The Lady replied, "Are you two on your honeymoon?" She asked, noticing the rings on their fingers.

The girl nodded, "Yep, two weeks together, how great is that?"

The lady smiled warmly, "Well, as a congratulations present from the airline, we'd like to bump you guys up to first class".

Heather's eyes bulged out of her head when she heard this, without even thinking about the causes of her actions, she snatched the flight information that DJ was reading through out of his hands and looked at it herself, it said clear as day that they were meant to sit in economy, there was no way that Mr and Mrs Suckface were going to beat them to first class when it was rightfully theirs.

"Excuse me?" Heather called out, making the three look up at her, DJ paused and also looked up at his new wife.

"Heather, what are you-."

"Hang on a second Deej" Heather said, pointing a finger to his lips, "So, apparently there must be a lot of free spaces in first class, right?"

The check in lady looked confused, "Erm…no actually there's only two spare seats on this flight".

"Oh, right" Heather said while folding her arms, "Well then, I would like to consider this as favouritism, we happen to be on our honeymoon too and I don't see us getting bumped up to first class, therefore you shouldn't be letting these two who are blatantly going to be spending the entire flight enjoying each others assets from their seats, imagine that, the stuff that they'd get on the seats, disgusting".

"Heather!" DJ gasped, but Heather wasn't done there, the young couple in front of them had gone red faced and backed away from Heather, making the check in lady stand up from behind her desk.

"Excuse me, Miss. But these two were here before you, meaning they get the first class seats, I'm sorry" She explained as she sat back down behind her desk.

"Ok" Heather said calmly, "Then I would like to talk to your manager, I'm sure he'd love to know that you've been upgrading people without his permission".

The check in lady went red faced, causing the young man to step in, "Look" He said kindly, "We don't want any trouble, if you want the first class seats we'll hand them over, we don't mind where we sit, as long as we're together its cool".

"That's right" The young girl smiled as she clung onto her new husband.

Heather wrinkled up her nose, "Ergh, gag me!"

DJ was in shock as Heather stepped in front of the couple and handed the check in lady their passports, "First class seats please, I'd hate to see you deny two lovers on their honeymoon" She said sarcastically.

The check in lady bit her lip to stop herself from screaming at Heather, she bitterly typed in the details of their flights and handed them over two first class tickets.

"Thank you" Heather said with a fake smile and sauntered off, leaving DJ and the couple behind.

The man walked up to DJ and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Good luck, man" He whispered to him.

DJ gulped, "Thanks, I think I'm going to need it".

* * *

><p>"You know you didn't have to be so bitter at the airport, honey".<p>

"Why shouldn't I have been? That woman wasn't doing her job properly; I was this close to pulling the racism card on her".

"Heather".

"What? She could easily get done in for refusing the right to put an Asian girl and a Black man on a flight, hello! Racism!"

"Heather, that's not what happened and you know it!"

DJ and Heather had finally arrived at the hotel and were lounging around the pool when DJ had brought this up, after sitting in pretty much near silence for the entire journey, he thought it would be best to clear the air now.

Heather sighed as she leant back into the sun bed she was resting on, her black bikini showing her long, slender figure glistening in the sun. "Fine" She mumbled, "But if she wasn't such an idiot, maybe I wouldn't of kicked up a fuss".

DJ rolled his eyes, sometimes there was no calming the beast that was Mad Heather, so he thought it was best to drop the entire subject.

He stood up and leant over Heather and kissed her lips, "I love you" he whispered to her.

"I love you too" Heather mumbled back.

"I'm going to go for a quick swim, wanna join me?" DJ asked softly.

Heather scoffed, "No way, I'm not getting my hair wet on this trip, especially with chlorinated water".

DJ sighed, "You have to try the pool at least once".

"I'll think about it".

DJ grinned and turned to the pool that was shining in the sunlight, with a swift movement, he dove into the pool with a loud splash, some of the water went so far it landed on Heather, causing her to sit up and scream loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU STUPID BRICKHOUSE?" Heather screamed on the top of her lungs.

DJ popped back up from under the water and smiled, "What was that sweetie? Did I do something wrong?"

Heather snarled at DJ, "Yes, yes you did, look at me!"

"Yeah, you look hot!"

"DJ!" Heather snapped, "I'm wet! I'm soaked all thanks to you!"

"Oh come on, we're on our honeymoon, lighten up".

Heather folded her arms bitterly, "No, I want to look my best, and my best isn't with my hair messed up from water".

DJ smiled, "I happen to think you look pretty cute with your hair messed up".

Heather sighed, "I'm not listening to you".

DJ swan closer to the edge of the pool and leant on it so he could look up at Heather, "You know I love you right?"

"I don't know".

"Well I do! And because I love you, you shouldn't feel the need to look beautiful all the time, because to me you're beautiful all the time".

Heather blushed softly, and tried to hide her face in the process, "Stop it" She moaned.

"And" DJ continued, "stop trying to make our vacation what its not meant to be, I know you really wanted to get first class seats but for that entire journey, I didn't speak to you once because our seats were so far apart".

"Well sorry that's how the plane seats are organized" Heather sniffed.

"I didn't meant that, I meant if we stayed in economy we would have spent the whole journey talking, something I know you like to do" DJ told her.

He jumped out of the pool, and still dripping wet he walked over to Heather and cupped a hand to her chin, "Look, I love you so much, let's not let the gifts or perks of being newlyweds get the better of us, ok? Because I want to be with you, I don't care what plane seats we have, or where we sleep for the night, as long as I have you to snuggle up with every night, I'm ok".

He flicked a piece of wet hair out of her eyes, "Even if you're hair is all frizzy, I'll still love you".

Heather couldn't help but smile, "Ok…I agree" She mumbled.

"Good" DJ smiled, "So, are you going to join me in the pool?"

"Maybe later".

"Heather!"

"Don't push it, DJ!"

_**Sometimes, we all need to just forget about the money, and spread a little love...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>END.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, that's over! And I was just getting into it, believe me if I let my fingers carry on this would be a whole story about Heather and DJ's antics!<strong>

**Ah well, it's just a One-Shot…but that's never stopped me before!**

**I've got another few to do, so hopefully I'll be back soon!**

**Over and out.**

**Sakura Blossom Storm.**


End file.
